


Fragile Wings

by Emriel



Series: Jenova's Call [12]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cliche, Compromise, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: Cloud Strife finds himself tossed back in time, to a world not his own. Having lost his memories, he struggles to understand his purpose, and why he feels the need to be with Sephiroth of all people. There's a few hiccups along the way and questionable relationships, but somehow, he hopes, everything will work out.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Jenova's Call [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Fragile Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with summaries lol.
> 
> I just needed more happy endings. There's enough of this type of plot that it's almost cliche at this point But I wanted to try my hand at writing it. This was inspired by a lot of cute sefikura fanarts in twitter <3

**Nihil**

‘I appeared to him in his dreams.’

A ghost from the Lifestream.

The planet rejected him. He sought to be reunited with long lost friends. His mother. _Her_. And the hero who died saving his life, once upon a time.

“Why?”

But even _she_ had no answer, only tears and resignation. That it wasn’t his time.

And so he lost himself in the void as piece by piece, parts of him faded until a voice was heard crying out to him.

**_Why?_ **

It was the voice of an angry child. And Cloud woke up from his long and deep sleep. He woke up not knowing who he was, having lost more than he could even imagine, as the price to pay for another chance at life.

And it was a child with cropped white hair, bleeding on the floor, green eyes already hollow and haunted for one so young.

And Cloud knew his name.

“Sephiroth.”

**_How do you know my name?_ **

“I just do. You’re hurt… Are you okay?”

**_Stop. You’re just a voice in my head. You're not real._ **

“I am.”

**_No. Stop lying to me._ **

Sephiroth looked as if he was about to break when Cloud showed him concern.

And there was something pulling him back to slumber. _Not yet time._

Instead, he wished with all his might to appear before the child.

And his ghostly form materialized, his body hovering above the prone form, and Cloud reached out to embrace the battered child.

“I’m real.”

.

.

.

Sephiroth looked at him.

And Cloud felt weaker as time passed.

**_Who are you?_ **

Cloud tried to wrack his brain but the memories were fragmented. “Cloud.”

Nothing else was there. Not even knowing where he came from. What he was doing before waking up… what he was.

As if saying his name cut off his tenuous connection to the world, Cloud felt pain and everything was slowly swallowed by darkness.

* * *

**Ūnus**

Blood.

His hair was covered in blood.

White dyed to red.

The tips just reaching beneath the shoulder. Raindrops. Sliding off the pink. Dripping off the leather.

Rain kept washing through along with the wordless whimper as the child SOLDIER trudged along a cliff, seeking respite against the rocky outcrop.

And laying down against mud. Uncaring. Clutching his bruised stomach.

Everyone around him dead.

Bullets dented.

Armor. Scattered.

Severed body parts. Hands, heads, thighs.

Guts spilled all over.

Weapons abandoned, still warm but slowly growing colder.

Washed off.

Eyes open. Eyes closed. Mouths open in anger, others in shock.

Water pooling in them. Spilling over.

They will never move again.

Never speak again.

Dead, because _they_ told him to kill.

So he killed.

“Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth blinked and slowly glanced to his left. And there he was again. A young blonde haired man, who was shrouded in white. The edges about him, flickering.

When he as a child and wished for a friend so badly, _Cloud_ appeared. But the man left him after that one night so Sephiroth was wondering if it was a trick of an abused mind.

To see him again.

**_You left me._ **

Cloud looked confused and tried to explain, “It wasn’t my choice. I… The Lifestream… keeps on pulling me back. They said it’s not yet time.”

**_You’re not making sense. Why can’t you stay?_ **

It was a selfish request, but there was a part of him that desperately needed this, even if he didn’t understand it fully. Cloud, was _his._

“No… I’m not yours… I belong to myself. Only myself.”

**_Wrong. I created you. I wished for a friend and you appeared. It’s the only wish I had…_ **

“Then. I can be your friend, Sephiroth. But that doesn’t mean that I belong to you.”

But Sephiroth was already annoyed that even his _creation_ wasn’t listening to him. So he took his sword and sliced through the apparition.

Cloud looked hurt. He better be.

And Sephiroth glared.

Lowering his weapon when the man grew fuzzy.

“I’m… sorry for not being able to stay… I just can’t… help it.” and Cloud fell to the floor, curling around himself.

Shuddering. Crying. Weak. Sobbing.

Morphing into a child that was younger than him. In this form, his hair was longer, tied to his back with a white ribbon.

He lost the halo of light around him and became fully transparent. Fading. Slowly.

Some half-forgotten part of him realized he made _Cloud_ cry, and he crouched before him. Hesitating, before touching him.

Touching Cloud felt like touching ice.

**_It’s okay._ **

And the child felt surprisingly solid against his chest as he carefully pulled him closer.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t want to leave.”

His sword clattered to the floor, as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the blonde boy.

Cloud struggled to keep himself together. Big blue eyes unable to look at him. He kept wiping his eyes feebly trying to stop the tears.

**_I didn’t mean to take my anger out on you. There must be a reason, why you’re unable to stay._ **

“It’s scary… there. It’s just dark. And I’m all alone…”

Sephiroth carded his hands through the boy’s locks. If he could touch it and feel it, it was real. Sephiroth could feel the boy’s cold form slowly heat up. And now, under the cold wash of the rain, Sephiroth stopped questioning his sanity.

Because, for the first time, he knew peace.

* * *

**Duo**

It was as if the missing ingredient was touch and Cloud could finally open his eyes to the world, for more than a moment’s time.

_His form had not changed from a child’s._

_He was content to follow the white haired teenager everywhere he went._ Even out there under the sky, under the rain of bullets, fighting monsters and men.

Cloud needed Sephiroth because the world was scary and did not recognize him. He wished to touch taste and feel but he could not feel anything other than _him_.

Cloud was unsure if he existed or he was really just something Sephiroth created out of nowhere, a part of his friend's imagination. He was invisible to everyone else and that made him sad.

But Sephiroth was nice to him. And when Sephiroth was sad, Cloud did his best to cheer him up.

It always happened after missions, where Sephiroth found himself needlessly spilling blood just to showcase Shinra’s power. Or when he returned from the labs, his body aching and fighting the worst of the experiments done to his body. And Cloud couldn’t do anything to help him.

Just a shadow. Just a ghost.

He was silent when Sephiroth argued with the doctors that he could see him and could touch him. He pointed at his form, and Cloud nervously hugged himself.

He was against it but Sephiroth was adamant that others would be able to find a way to give him form.

And the doctors merely regarded his white haired friend as if he grew another head.

“There is nothing there but empty space. There is no heat signature. We have checked with Shinra's most advanced equipment… and we have found nothing. Not even a wave or vibration. What you see is quite possibly… an illusionary friend? We know the missions have been difficult and this is a known coping mechanism.”

“I’m not lying.”

“We’re not saying you are.”

Cloud sat at the balls of his feet and buried his head on his knees. His finger traced the floor of the laboratory. Watching as a small insect was walking past, he winced as Sephiroth continued raising his voice. He pressed his hands to his ear and started crying. This was a mistake.

“I don’t think… they’ll believe you. Only you can see me.”

Sephiroth glared at him then but his eyes soon softened.

And a creepier man pushed up his glasses, “What has this apparition told you so far?”

“That he’s from the Lifestream.”

“The Lifestream you say?... Perhaps we merely don’t have the right equipment required to process his existence. Does he mention anything else, what about _Jenova?_ ”

And after hearing those words. Cloud froze.

He fell to the floor, clutching his head.

An image of a woman with flowing white hair came upon his mind’s eye.

“What do you mean, Hojo?”

“Why, your mother, of course.”

And Sephiroth’s attention was all on Hojo who chuckled, “If he is a ghost who has merely come to visit you from the Lifestream, then it is possible that he has met your _mother_ is it not? Why don’t you ask him about _her_ and maybe we’ll learn something interesting?”

But when Sephiroth looked at his _ghost_ he saw Cloud was rolled up into a ball.

Sephiroth rushed towards the _empty space_ that the Doctors perceived.

“Jenova, Mother?” Cloud was shaking his head. “No… she’s not… she’s… _not_. She’s…”

“Who is she, Cloud? Do you know who my _mother is_?”

Cloud was staring off to space, looking at inhumanly bright eyes, glowing, in glee.

**_My Son. My Precious..._ **

**_Tell me. Cloud._ **

“No… no more. Please.”

**_Let me in._ **

_[AlienFingersSwirlingThoughtsInsidehisMind]_

_._

_._

_._

**_Poor little child… they broke you._ **

**_Why did it send you back?_ **

**_To thwart me?_ **

**_Cloud. What’s wrong_?**

And it was as if Jenova was there herself, her voice washing out all the noise. Cloud tried to feebly fight her call. Just trying. But failing. Why was he here? Who was he?

The thoughts that plagued his mind since waking up as _nothing._

**_How foolish… You will not save him._ **

**_Sephiroth does not need saving._ **

**_And neither do you._ **

**_Don’t worry… Cloud._ **

**_You are safe with me._ **

Cloud was shaking as he clutched his head and whispered. “Mother…”

* * *

**Trēs**

Mother was nothing but kind.

She filled the void with her love.

Just nothing but an endless warmth.

**“You shall serve him, as you should have done.”**

And Cloud was all too happy to do so, “Yes, Mother.”

Was this peace? Cloud wondered. Who was he before this?

**“It is not important… Are you not happy, with me?”**

Cloud was not sure if this was happiness. The void was filled with all manner of creatures. Their eyes blinking down on him.

A den of _brothers_ and _sisters_.

And in the middle, his mother laid, her arms outstretched in welcome. And in the void, all he did was embrace her warmth. As she told him stories of _old_ worlds.

“Why are you so kind to me?”

And Jenova merely sang him to sleep.

Until one day, Sephiroth appeared in his void.

**_Cloud._ **

And by then, Cloud grew wings. White wings.

And they lay behind him, as he stared at the sleeping façade of _their_ mother.

“Mother?”

Cloud looked at Sephiroth, and noticed that he grew once more. He looked as he should have been, a long time ago… _somewhere_ he wouldn’t recall. Somewhere…

“I remembered her… Mother was always there, I just forgot about her… when you said her name, she came back.”

“What do you mean?”

And Jenova opened her eye.

**“ _Sephiroth_ , my first son. Welcome home.”**

* * *

**Quattuor**

Gaia could not understand why the Weapon disappeared from its grasps. The boy was being molded into one, a tried warrior from another _world_ to fix hers.

Its consciousness was meant to start anew, but the boy had woken up before the proper time, and _Calamity_ took it from her.

It was unacceptable.

In her rage, Gaia called forth the boy’s soul, and wrestled it out of the poisonous grip of the _Monster_ it called its mother.

And Cloud Strife was born.

* * *

**Quīnque**

Cloud’s first word was “Seph.”

And it was worrying because Claudia could not understand what was wrong with her child. Cloud was aloof and always sad.

The boy was named after white Clouds, representing the light fluffy feeling of soaring through the skies she had once when she loved a man who already died.

And yet Cloud was a little rascal that brought nothing but problems. Bawling, and sobbing, and hiding from her the moment he could crawl. As if Cloud could not recognize her as his own mother and wanted to go away. Throwing stuff when he could. Forever discontent.

Oh and despite his namesake, the boy wasn’t soft or cuddly at all. Unlike other children, Cloud preferred to sleep alone. He disliked to drink milk from her breasts and she used what little she had for savings to feed him baby formula.

And Gaia it was expensive.

It did not help the villagers accused her of being an irresponsible mother. Oh if only they knew.

And one day, Cloud was pointing at something white. A white cat, with green eyes, and said, “Seph.”

And Claudia smiled and all of a sudden, they had a pet cat.

Somehow the presence soothed her baby’s little tantrums, and because she was the one who gifted the feline, Cloud came to like her.

* * *

**Sex**

Cloud soon realized his dreams of a white haired man was just what it was, dreams.

He tried so hard to tell his mother that somewhere out there, there was a man who said he belonged to him, and that if he stayed away something bad would happen.

And he was lonely like him. And very sad.

But Claudia hated hearing him talk about his imaginary friend.

He knew he was unlike the other kids, and so they tended to avoid him. His only companions were Seph, his pet cat who grew up with him since he was a mere wee year old. And then, there was his mother.

For some reason he could not understand, his skin crawled at the idea of having Claudia as his mother, as if someone was supposed to be there in her place and yet _not_.

It made him sad.

“Cloud, ready for school?”

Cloud blinked his blue eyes and gingerly pet Seph before answering, “Yes mom.”

Cloud gave in and called her mother anyway, because despite the _wrongness_ somehow Claudia managed to worm her way into his heart. He stood there, letting her kiss the top of his head, and he took the offered backpack.

Seph stretched a bit before jumping down from his bed and padding over to him, butting his head against his fingers. “I’ll be back soon with a treat… Okay?”

“Oh you spoil him too much.”

“I love him.”

“I know you do. But you have to be careful or he’ll get fat.”

Cloud pouted, and he crouched, opening the palm of his hand. Seph placed a paw there, and mewed. As if somehow the cat understood.

Seph gave him a boop on the nose.

“Behave… don’t give mom any problems while I’m away, okay?”

“Maoo.”

.

Once seated at the class, he took his spot by the window. He was staring at the sky listlessly, dreaming of green eyes and white hair. A dark voice, calling out to him to _come and find him._

“Can I sit next to you?”

It was Tifa. Cloud felt his heart skip a beat.

“Okay.”

And that was the day Cloud figured, there was always space for a _third_.

* * *

**Septem**

Staring at the television set, Cloud watched as someone so _disturbingly_ familiar appeared.

The General of the Shinra SOLDIER army. Sephiroth.

The same white hair.

The same green eyes.

“Mom. I want to go to Midgar.”

“Cloud. You’re seven years old. You can’t go halfway across the continent on your own.”

“Mom, it can’t wait. I know him… I do… and if you don’t let me, I’m running away...” He was pointing at the man on the television and Claudia sighed.

“I will have none of this. You have always been so incredibly selfish, Cloud! You will listen to your mother for once!”

“You don’t understand how much this means to me! I _have_ to see him, mom. Please!”

And Cloud and his mom fought.

But Cloud was going to Midgar to see Sephiroth. The man that haunted his dreams.

In the end, after refusing to speak with Claudia for days, Cloud was granted his wish and Claudia wouldn’t let him go alone so she left with him and their pet cat.

They even got a beat up yellow pick-up to drive them there. It was going to be a rough ride he wasn’t sure he’ll survive because his stomach hated travel. But it should be worth it.

He said goodbye to the only friend he ever made.

“Are you ever coming back?”

Cloud wasn’t sure. “I don’t know.”

“What if I ever get in trouble, will you save me?” Tifa asked, taking his two hands in hers.

“Okay… but don’t expect it. I won’t promise. But I’ll try.” Cloud pursed his lips and Tifa’s blue dress ruffled against the wind.

“Oh Cloud. I’m going to miss you.” She embraced him as they looked at the stars.

.

Midgar was dirty and they found a cheap little room in the slums. It wasn’t as big as their house back in Nibelheim but they did what they could.

In there, Cloud met a young girl whose eyes were the same color of green that he loved. Only, it was even warmer.

“I’m Aerith.”

And Cloud would play with her in the church, helping her grow and tend to her yellow flowers.

“The planet thinks you’re okay now, Cloud. Just don’t let her get too close again.”

“Who?”

Cloud wasn’t sure, but Aerith spoke in a funny manner sometimes.

“You’ll know who she is, soon.”

* * *

**Octō**

It was in a parade that their eyes first met.

And the General looked resplendent in his new set of armor. He cut an imposing figure as he was awarded a medal by the President himself.

And Cloud did his best to wave. He asked a random guy to carry him on his shoulders with his best pleading look and he got a full view.

His voice was lost in the crowd.

But eventually, Sephiroth noticed.

Sephiroth was looking at him.

And he could tell _his imaginary friend_ was staring, and unable to take his eyes away.

Cloud almost wanted to cry.

He snuck from under the plate and scrounged enough money to pay for the pass that would let him see above. It just so happened the SOLDIERs were back from the successful operation in Wutai, having taken one of their Forts. The War was a stalemate as the ruling Lord was killed in battle, and a younger man replaced him, Lord Godo.

But Cloud didn’t really care about details.

Only, that he saw him. _He_ was real and that even Sephiroth seemed to recognize him. He had so many questions he hoped his friend could answer.

Once the ceremony was over, Cloud sat by the fountain, staring at the towering Shinra Headquarters wondering if waiting there at dead in the midnight would be of any use.

He was steadily losing hope because the parade had been long over and his stomach was growling.

He didn’t have enough food and the Shinra guard was looking at him suspiciously. Possibly because he didn’t look like he belonged there.

Claudia was going to be so upset. Cloud sighed and tried not to tremble as he stared at his feet. He was so close.

He was going to wait until morning if he had to.

“Cloud?”

Cloud almost fell down and there was a hand that supported his back.

“Sephiroth?”

He looked different.

Sephiroth was taller than he was in his dreams.

So much older now.

“How is this possible. How are you real?”

Cloud frowned.

“I don’t know. I… something pulled me out. _Mother,”_ at the thought of her, Cloud’s head hurt and he slumped against the General.

Sephiroth pulled him closer, caressing the back of his head.

Sephiroth was angry when he said, “ _Mother_ said Gaia took you away from us… but that you will come looking for me. How did you find me and how are you alive?”

Cloud frowned, “I don’t know. I'm seven now. I know I dream of you and have memories of seeing you as a kid. I know… I needed to be with you, but I really don’t understand how all of this works. I have a friend that should be able to explain.”

And Sephiroth’s grip tightened.

“The Ancient?”

Cloud looked at Sephiroth worriedly. “Ancient? Her name’s Aerith. Do you know her? She tells me things I don’t understand… maybe you two can meet. I... I'm just happy you're real. I thought I was crazy. And I dreamt… of darkness… too. It was…”

The thought of just staring off into nothing but a dark empty space where no one could hear him, no one could talk to him, no feelings could reach him, just empty thought.

But he was wide awake.

And slowly losing himself.

_Forgetting._

His true purpose.

Cloud trembled.

“Shhh… It’s alright. You’re with me… now. That is all that matters.”

And Cloud wanted to believe that too.

* * *

**Novem**

To see Seph purring on Sephiroth’s lap was an honest delight.

Cloud was happily leaning against Sephiroth as he sat on his bed while he talked to Claudia. When he brought Sephiroth in the Slums to meet his mother, he resisted the urge to laugh because Sephiroth had to duck down, too tall his head bumped the ceiling.  
  
But sitting down was no problem.

And his mother had no words. Staring and pouring herself a glass of water before remembering that she needed to treat Sephiroth like a guest.

Their humble abode didn't have chairs, and they only had two beds. So Sephiroth sat on his bed while Agatha sat on hers.

As he was silently leaning against the man, it was disquieting to feel the _thrum_ of something not quite _there_ yet, but was waiting to happen. To come out in the open. A foreboding feeling. Of _madness._

But he was hopeful that everything would be alright now. At least now, Cloud had proof he wasn't crazy. And he thinks it went both ways.

“He kept talking about you, and it wasn’t until we got Seph… uh the cat, that he stopped crying you see,” Agatha continued to explain.

“Is that so?”

Sephiroth looked concerned.

“When I was young, I often dreamt of Cloud. I thought I conjured him, as a gift the planet sent to me until one day, he disappeared.”

Claudia had trouble believing this. “I thought he was imagining things… and I never thought to believe him.”

Cloud smiled back at the two of them, “At least now you know I’m not lying about him.”

“I intend to become his guardian. I want him to be placed under my protection in Midgar above the plate where I can safely watch over him,” Sephiroth announced.

And Claudia’s smile thinned. “That’s unacceptable. Despite… whatever your connection is. I do not know your intentions towards my son. While you say you wish to be his guardian, I still remember what Cloud has been telling me about you when he was still so small and I refuse.”

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

**_What did you tell your mother?_ **

Cloud blinked innocently and reached out to pet his cat on Sephiroth’s lap.

‘That I’m yours. That _she_ said I belong to you. I should serve you?... That you’re sad and you need me… I missed you so much. Mom didn’t understand it at all.’

Sephiroth’s hands twitched and he said, “I only wish to offer him the same comfort his friendship has given me. When I was child, I thought Cloud was mine, I’m sure you know by now. And I intend to have him back, to understand why is it that we are _connected_. I do not have any untoward intentions, and should I ever pursue him, it will be when he reaches maturity.”

Cloud blinked at this, “Pursue me?”

Claudia sighed. She sighed twice. Thrice. Four more times.

To a grand total of nine.

“Alright but on one condition. I’m going with him. I do not trust you. To me you are a strange man and I cannot let my baby stay with anyone who can wield such a weapon.” She gestured at the Masamune.

“It can be arranged. I will purchase a place big enough for three.”

Claudia was shell shocked and gaped openly.

“Thanks mom… You’re… really the best!”

Cloud hugged her shocked mother and twirled before sitting down on Sephiroth’s lap, and there he began bouncing in excitement. “We’re moving… Are you sure this is okay?” Cloud looked up and Sephiroth gave a minute quirk of his lips.

“Of course. I am willing to accept a compromise in order to have you.”

“Hmmn… but if we’re going, then I won’t be able to play with Aerith anymore.”

Sephiroth frowned. “You have me.”

Cloud sighed, “Let’s just go out and meet her. Maybe… you’ll like her too? Aerith is friends with everyone.”

Cloud got off and pulled his friend up. Sephiroth carefully took the purring kitty away from his lap and set it on the bed.

Seph woke up and stretched and began batting at Sephiroth’s hair. Sephiroth ignored this and inclined his head downwards, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Claudia. Once I have secured the place, I’ll let you know.”

Outside their humble abode, Cloud looked at weird black suited people.

“Who are those?”

“Turks.”

“What do they do?”

“Watch over people.”

“Why are they here?”

“Shinra knows of your existence. Hojo remembers. Don’t worry. They won’t harm you.”

* * *

**Decem**

Aerith was friends with everyone.

But she absolutely hated Sephiroth.

When Cloud brought him to the church, Aerith saw him with one look and declared with as much animosity as a nine year old could, “You! You’re the one that’s been hurting Cloud. Let go of him now!”

And Aerith started crying, saying “The planet didn’t want you to meet him... All he does is hurt people. He’s no good. No good at all Cloud. I don’t like this at all.”

And she pulled him away.

Cloud struggled out of her grip and Sephiroth was reluctant to let go.

.

It was tragic.

Sephiroth refused to meet her again and it took some convincing for a second to occur. The two never got along, and even if Sephiroth was the older one, he almost always lost his patience with Aerith.

And Cloud could feel his seething desire to end her life.

A fourth meeting was all it took and the silence in the church was unnerving and not at all comfortable.

So Cloud made a promise, “If you two don’t learn to share… then I’ll run away. I’ll find a way so that both of you will never find me. Both of you are hurting me… I’ve had enough.”

And Cloud ran away. He was pretty good at hiding.

And he really had enough. He had a nightmare of Aerith dying by Sephiroth’s hand and Sephiroth going insane it was too much for his young mind to handle.

He got out of the slums all on his own, and with some luck he fled Midgar.

Before he knew it, all he could see was dry wasteland.

His throat was parched.

His knees, feet, and legs were numb.

He collapsed. Gasping for breath.

.

White.

Black.

There was no difference between the two.

Right now everywhere around him it was white.

“ _You can do it, Cloud_.”

A familiar voice…

Cloud blinked at the feel of raindrops on his face.

He groaned and wiped it.

“I’m sorry.”

It was Aerith, and she was sobbing. Her tears.

“I thought… I was doing a good job. Because I know what’s best for you. Because _she_ tells me what to do. But right now… I really was selfish wasn’t I? I know you love him. And I’m just a friend… and I want to stay friends with you Cloud. Please don’t do this again.”

“She helped me find you.”

Sephiroth.

“I will learn to share… _even though it is difficult._ ”

Sephiroth caressed his face.

“Claudia will learn of this too and I’ll see to it that you’ll never try to run away again.”

And Cloud laughed at small mercies. Sephiroth doesn’t make empty threats.

* * *

**Ūndecim**

Cloud grew up like a little secret.

But secrets had their way of coming out to light and Sephiroth eventually introduced him to his two friends.

“Sephiroth’s imaginary friend. I’m Genesis. A pleasure to meet you.”

“Angeal.”

And Cloud shook their hand warily.

“I remember you telling me he had wings.”

“Wings?”

“ _Mother’s gift_ when the time comes.” Was Sephiroth’s cryptic answer.

.

“You’re not telling me all that you know,” Cloud announced.

“It will break you if you knew the truth.” Sephiroth said, and he pulled Cloud to him.

“But don’t they have a saying, the truth sets you free?”

Sephiroth laughed and all trace of warmth left it.

**_The peace that we now have is as fragile as glass. I wish to enjoy it._ **

“… I don’t understand.”

Cloud found a way to squeeze himself into Sephiroth’s arms and lay his chin on the man’s shoulder.

“Will you explain?”

There was no answer.

.

“If he doesn’t want to tell you, then I won’t say anything,” Aerith said, as she began tucking flowers into his hair.

“Why?”

“Oh. We made a promise, and if I break this, he’ll hate me forever. Sephiroth… told me he wants to try doing things _differently_ this time. So not until you’re ready.” Aerith smiled, and looked at the crown of flowers she’d made in Cloud’s hair in delight.

“Hmn. What if I’m never ready?”

Aerith laughed, “Then you’ll never know. Some things are best left forgotten.”

“Really?”

Aerith nodded with all seriousness.

“Now… go. He’s waiting for you.”

.

When he appeared back into their shared apartment, Sephiroth impulsively placed two hands under his armpits and lifted him.

“Sephiroth?”

**_The flowers suit you_.**

And Claudia snapped a photo.

* * *

**Duodēcim**

A patchwork existence was destined to unravel.

And when the nightmares started coming, Sephiroth was there.

Cloud learned of the _other_ world. Where everything ended. The planet died. And only he was sent back.

At nine years old, he voluntarily joined SOLDIER, not knowing what else to do but get stronger. Because he can’t do anything as a weak child.

It didn’t help that he learned how truly fragile peace was.

Sephiroth was only holding onto his humanity by a thread. And that thread was Cloud. And Cloud had to _live_ if he wanted Sephiroth to stay sane.

Because every waking moment was a temptation to turn into a God.

And Cloud begged. Prayed. And sought _her_ out.

He made an exchange. For an Alien lifeform that did nothing but consume life whose existence was akin to true immortality, _mother showed some mercy._

.

_And patience._

Patient enough to let them enjoy what was surely a dying planet. They travelled to the fields of Gonganga, not at all concerned at how much _destiny_ might change that they were kidnapping an oblivious Zack Fair from his parents.

And upon seeing him, Aerith fell in love.

As it should be. Zack happily allowed himself to be lured into SOLDIER, Angeal offering him mentorship, without explaining _why_.

 _Just rushing things along_ because if they really wanted to _save_ the planet, they’ll need everyone. And Cloud was greedy. Because he had every right to be.

Cloud wondered if it was worth it, to be sent back and be rewarded by a rewritten history that would absolutely end the same way. The planet was destined to die, and to save it meant going against the Gods.

An existence even more scary than Gaia, or Jenova. Maybe that’s why _mother_ was quietly playing _along_. Content to lend her aid, as long as the two of them stayed _together._

And in the fields of Gongaga, Claudia set up a picnic. Genesis had the best dumbapples sent from his family orchard and was drinking wine happily, as he recited LOVELESS to his enamored mother. Angeal was answering Zack’s questions about SOLDIER and Zack was slowly but surely falling in love with the idea of being a hero.

Cloud was slowly braiding the silver hair, and Aerith was beside him, as always, sticking flowers to make people pretty.

Sephiroth let them.

“When you have flowers on your hair, you don’t look half as scary,” Aerith said.

“It makes you approachable,” Cloud grinned.

And Sephiroth plucked a stem and placed one on Cloud’s hair as well.

“As long as you’re happy.”

Cloud grinned.

The _others_ would have never said the same words.

Once upon a time, _Sephiroth_ offered him his hand to join him but Cloud refused. This time, Cloud was sure he’d be the one asking.

Sephiroth was slowly licking a strawberry lollipop that Aerith had given to all of them. Cloud had one in his mouth and Aerith had another.

He was staring at Sephiroth’s lips.

**_You’re a little too young for that._ **

‘Please?’

Sephiroth tilted his head, his eyes half lidded.

**_This should do._ **

Cloud closed his eyes as Sephiroth placed a kiss on his forehead. Cloud touched it and it came up sticky so he licked his fingers.

Claudia snapped her chopsticks in half. “Ahhh can you say that again, Genesis. I wasn’t _paying attention_. _”_

Aerith laughed.

Cloud sighed and rolled off to the grass, reaching out to the sky.

“We’ll do this together you know.”

Aerith joined him. “I know.” Linking their hands together.

Sephiroth carefully took Cloud’s in his.

“Hey? I want to join in too!”

Cloud watched as Zack settled in beside Aerith and held her hand.

Angeal was looking at them in quiet bemusement, “Care for a picture?”

“Yes please!” Aerith giggled.

* * *

**Trēdecim**

_Together._

Cloud thought carefully as he stared at the photograph and traced it… It’s been two years now.

Tifa was back and if Aerith was a problem, Tifa was an even bigger one because she didn’t understand just _why_ he was so close to the General.

He had yet to gather the rest. Like collecting puzzle pieces. He’ll gather them all around him. Even if _Mother_ warned him, that no matter which path he took, _people will die_.

It is inevitable.

**_But if you take my hand._ **

**_You and your brother will live on._ **

**_This world that you are fighting so hard to protect._ **

**_Is it truly worth it?_ **

But Cloud knew the answer to that.

In his first life. And this one.

Even if the world was a lie. The memories were not.

Behind him, Cloud stretched his white wing.

There was no turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to hear feedback as always. I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
